


Tame-ass soft vore cause a pervert i know wanted me to do it and i have no impulse control

by Aramet



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Self-cest, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramet/pseuds/Aramet
Summary: justjust read ok





	Tame-ass soft vore cause a pervert i know wanted me to do it and i have no impulse control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a pervert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+pervert).



He walked the deserted streets as a small procession followed him. At the front of it, meaning immediately behind him, was a tall, sickly looking venus-bear-trap spirit being carried by  a rocky fellow.

the other assorted spirits were merely followers of the dying thing. its wilted and dried appearance spoke of recent injuries. For the price of a favor he could aid in the spirit's recovery.

Reaching the circus, closed at this time, the gigantic toy soldiers made way for the frog, him being a "regular" already. They stopped the flower and the rock man, however, blocking their way with plastic spear taller than the gate.

"They are my guests."

The one on the right turned to him and said:

"Your contract doesn't allow you to bring  _guests_."

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to the clown later. just let them in for now."

He stared at him a few moments longer. He knew these two had abilities to detect intruders and expel them, but he could never remember which had which, with them looking identical and randomly changing their outfit. He could only assume the one doing the staring was doing some sort of mind scry, or lie detecting or whatever. Eventually he lifted his spear and laid it at his side, his "brother" mirroring the movement.

"Come."

They went further into the circus, towards the mirrors' tent. Some spirits on the way greeted him, others ignored, and a few stared at the group behind him. None followed him.

Reaching the tent, he strode in until they were out of sight of those outside.

"Stand in front of the mirror."

The rock-man deposited the flower in front of a convex mirror that made the subject appear larger than it was. Touching the surface, he pulled a copy of the dying spirit, and if he didn't have enough self control his fingers would be trembling. he willed the projection to stay still, but he could feel his excitement running through his ethereal body.

The flower opened its enormous jaw and received the copy into its mouth, and  _swallowed_.

He could feel it, the constriction, the heat, the wetness, as it dissolved, he once again understood humans and their procreative habits. their libido could be sated solo, but a partner made the whole thing so much  _better_. not the "partner" was really aware of anything, unless he had been staring too much? No, everyone was paying close attention to the way the plants body rejuvenated, brimming with power.

A favor was a good extra payment, he felt, but he knew he was being just oh so generous. And if the other party didn't know than they couldn't complain, right?


End file.
